Venganza Slytherin
by Red Cherry
Summary: 5º CAPÍTULO! ¿Qué ha pasado en la habitación de los chicos? ¿K hay de la pelea en la Sala Común? REVIEWS
1. 1Profesores odiosos ¬¬

Venganza Slytherin  
  
Lo primero de todo: Estos personajes no me pertenecen (más quisiera yo), son propiedad exclusiva de la tía esta....J. K. Rowling.  
  
Profesores odiosos ¬¬  
  
Todos despertaban en Hogwarts, emocionados sin duda, ya que cada día que pasaba significaba uno menos para el esperado baile. Bueno, casi todo el mundo se despertaba emocionado, ya que una chica Gryffindor no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.  
  
-Hermione!! Hermione!!, levántate ya ¿No ves que llegaremos tarde? ¡Y toca Pociones! Por tu culpa nos quitarán puntos.  
  
Parvati descorrió las cortinas de la cama de la muchacha, y para su sorpresa...  
  
-Genial, he estado hablando sola. ¿Dónde estará Hermione ahora?-preguntó Parvati desconcertada.  
  
-Seguramente se levanto antes que nadie-le contesto una aún dormida Lavender.  
  
Así era, la chica Gryffindor ya corría por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras. No podía entender cómo habiéndose levantado antes que nadie y haber desayunado tranquilamente se le había hecho tan tarde.  
  
-Dios mío, Dios mío... de ésta no me salvo, sólo me falta encontrarme con....¡PLAFF! ¡Vaya lo siento....POQUÍSIMO!  
  
-No más que yo, Sangre Sucia  
  
Los dos se levantaron lanzándose miradas asesinas (¬¬)  
  
A ver si miramos por donde vas, Granger. Yo que tú le pediría los anteojos a cuatrojos Potter. Jajaja  
  
-Malfoy, por lo que se ve sólo te ha hecho gracia a ti ¿No?  
  
-No lo había dicho para que tú te rieras.  
  
Pero por aquel entonces, Malfoy estaba hablando sólo.  
  
-¡Mierda! Ya debería estar en pociones-Pensó.  
  
Hermione y Draco entraron a la mazmorra y para sus sorpresa no era Snape quien estaba en la mesa.  
  
-¡ 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y otros 50 menos para Slytherin!  
  
-¡Eh! ¿Y Snape?- Preguntó indignado Malfoy.  
  
-¡5 puntos menos para Slytherin y haga el favor de sentarse, Señor Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy rojo  
  
-Para los compañeros rezagados, eso va por ustedes, Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger, soy la profesora Random y a partir de ahora seré vuestra profesora en la asignatura de pociones.  
  
Blaise Zabini alzó su mano:  
  
-Dígame, Señor...¿Zabini?  
  
-Sí- dijo Blaise- ¿Se me permite preguntar dónde se encuentra el profesor Snape?-preguntó con aire de superioridad.  
  
-No, Señor Zabini, no se le permite. ¿Alguna pregunta más?  
  
Ya nadie se atrevió a preguntar, ya que vieron con la cara con la que Blaise se quedó.  
  
-Pues entonces...comencemos con la clase ¿Quién sabría decirme qué poción obtenemos juntando...veamos...pelo de unicornio, 3 patas de araña y...sangre de mortífago?  
  
-¡Usted es un mortífago!- Todo el mundo se giró para ver quién había cometido semejante metedura de pata, quién sino Lavender.  
  
-¡Fuera de mi clase, señorita! ¡No permitiré semejante comportamiento mientras yo de clase! ¡Y 60 puntos menos para su casa!  
  
Lavender salió de la clase llorando. Solía tener unos arrebatos un poco...exagerados, que en ocasiones como aquella la servían de bien poco.  
  
Hermione levantó la manopara responder, pero Malfoy se le adelantó:  
  
-Señor Malfoy, ¿Dígame?- Preguntó la profesora Random.  
  
Con esos tres ingredientes se obtiene la poción Médilus, que permite predecir los males ajenos, no los propios-Respondió Malfoy con toda naturalidad.  
  
-Claro, todo queda en familia- le susurró Ron a Harry, refiriéndose a lo de los mortífagos.  
  
-10 puntos para Slytherin, muy bien, Señor Malfoy. Con esto doy por finalizada la clase, espero que el próximo día no haya incidente de ningún tipo.-  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione salieron de la clase y se dirigieron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No sabían quién sería el desafortunado que ocuparía el puesto, ya que el año pasado la profesora Umbridge tuvo que abandonar su puesto porque la famosa pluma, la que tanto había hecho de sufrir a Harry, le había causado un PEQUEÑO problema. Entraron en el aula de DCAO y se encontraron con que el profesor que les impartiría las clases sería...  
  
Hasta aquí el primero capítulo. Sé que está mal redactado, y que este capítulo no dice nada, pero más adelante se irá poniendo muuuuuy interesante. Espero reviews, reviews, reviews, tomates, lechugas y si, también acepto nabos. Saludos y besitos!! ^^ 


	2. 2El nuevo profesor de DCAO

2. El nuevo profesor de DCAO  
  
-¡Snape! No, no puede ser, es imposible...-dijo Ron, que estaba más pálido que de costumbre.  
  
-Sí, pues como sea igual que en Pociones, entre él quitándonos puntos sin razón y la profesora Random...Este año no ganamos la Copa de las Casas ni aunque nos vuelva a dar 260 puntos por enfrentarnos a Voldemort otra vez!!- Gruñó Harry.  
  
-¡Harry, no hagas bromas con ese asunto!- Le regañó Hermione  
  
Pasaron al aula y Snape ya encontró algo para quitarles puntos:  
  
-Señor Weasley, por favor, la próxima vez procure no hacer tanto ruido al sentarse o lo próximo que haga será quitarle 10 puntos, en vez de 5.  
  
Tras este pequeño incidente la clase comenzó:  
  
-¡Alguien sabe qué son los boggarts?  
  
-¿¡Otra vez!?- Gritó alguien  
  
-Señorita Patil, la próxima vez que me diga cómo tengo que dar MI CLASE no le volveré a decir que cierre su enorme bocaza.  
  
Parvati, claro está, se calló y el profesor Snape prosiguió con la clase:  
  
-¿Alguien más quiere criticar mi forma de dar clase?- Preguntó Snape  
  
Alguien levantó la mano  
  
-Dígame, Señorita Granger.  
  
-Verá, Profesor Snape, a lo que Parvati se refería era que los Boggart ya los vimos hace ¡3 años! ¿No cree que ya estamos lo suficientemente capacitados para enfrentarnos a otras cosas?- Explicó Hermione  
  
-No, no les creo lo suficientemente capacitados, por lo que veo, usted sí se cree preparada. Permítame decirle algo, Señorita Granger: Nunca se está preparado para NADA, nunca.  
  
A partir de entonces Hermione no volvió a hablar en clase.  
  
Cuando por fin salieron del aula todos estaba deseando todos estaba deseando llegar al comedor y olvidarse de la prepotencia de Snape.  
  
-Señor Weasley, por favor, la próxima vez procure no hacer tanto ruido al sentarse o lo próximo que haga será quitarle 10 puntos, en vez de 5- imitaba de forma exagerada Ron- ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Nos va a prohibir parpadear? -No, Señor Weasley, lo próximo será quedarse castigado a limpiar la Sala de Trofeos, y le aseguro que no es nada agradable, así pues ándese con cuidado- Ron giró la cabeza y vio a Snape que por entonces ya se dirigía a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
La cara de Ron era un cuadro, y no exactamente de colores pálidos.  
  
-Podíais haberme avisado ¿No?- Dijo Ron "furioso"  
  
-Jajajajajaja!! - La mesa de Gryffindor irrumpió en una sonora carcajada.  
  
-Pásame el Puddin de Yorkshire, por favor, Ron- Pidío Harry.  
  
Ron le paso el Pudín, pero algo le hizo sobresaltarse y justo cuando pasaba por delante de Hermione volcó.  
  
-Ahg, vaya, Hermi, te veo muy favorecida- Se burló Parvati.  
  
-Cállate si no quieres que el Puddin que queda acabe en tu cara, Patil-  
  
Se oyó una burla desde la mesa de Slytherin:  
  
-¡Vaya, por fin los Gryffindor también se han revelado contra los "Sangre Sucia"!-  
  
*********  
  
Segundo capítulo, me da igual que no dejéis reviews (es decir, quiero que dejéis) me refiero que yo seguiré subiendo la historia, no tengo otra cosa que hacer ¬¬ Pero me animaría mucho que me dejaseis REVIEWS Por cierto Airama Meg, gracias por tu review, ayuda en estos momentos de desesperación XD o_Ô?? Pronto estará el 3er capítulo, en el que empezará la "acción" Saludos y R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S 


	3. Una carta ¿Inesperada?

Una carta ¿Inesperada?  
  
Cuando ya habían comido lo poco que quedó de la pelea de comida entre casas se dirigieron a Transformaciones, que compartían con Hufflepuf.  
  
Entraron ene el aula y vieron que la profesora McGonagall no había llegad, no siendo así los alumnos de Hufflepuf. Harry y Ron se sentaron en un pupitre, y Hermione fue a saludar a Justin Finch-Fletchey, por lo que Ron y Harry empezaron a husmear en la conversación de los prefectos.  
  
-Sí, ya lo sé, Justin, debería decírselo, ¿pero no crees que se enfadará mucho?  
  
-¿Por qué? Si sois amigos de siempre, bueno...desde...¿Cuánto? ¿6 años? Vamos, Hermione no crees que ya va siendo hora de que confieses.  
  
-Sí, pero ya sabes como es Ron y las cosas cambiarían bastante entre los tres.  
  
-Bueno, ya me contarás cuando se lo digas, ahora será mejor que nos sentemos, ha venido la profesora McGonagall.  
  
En esos momentos Ron y Harry estaban un poco incómodos. Ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado nunca que Hermione estaba enamorada, y mucho menos de Ron.  
  
Durante la clase, ninguno de los tres prestó demasiada atención. Fue a la salida de clase, mientras se dirigían a Herbología, cuando Ron se atrevió a preguntar algo:  
  
-Oye, Herms, se te ve mucho con ese tal Justin ¿No?- Preguntó Ron esperando que la respuesta fuese la que él esperaba.  
  
-Sí, Ron, se me ve mucho con él...pero...¿No crees que ya soy mayorcita para saber "con quién se me ve"? Además, ya sabes porqué, porque ambos somos prefectos- Respondió Hermione como si nada- Además, a mí no me...  
  
Pero justo cuando iba a decir lo más importante de la frase algo la interrumpió.  
  
-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!- Gritó la voz- ¡Ayudadme1  
  
Los tres amigos corrieron, esperando lo peor, pero se encontraron con un panorama digno de foto. Malfoy había resbalado con "algo" y se habïa quedado enganchado con su mochila.  
  
-Vaya, es Malfoy. Entonces podemos irnos- Dijo Harry- ¡Malfoy, utiliza la varita! Estúpido hurón.  
  
-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos vérnoslas con Snape, tardaremos bastante en hacer el trabajo- Le apoyó Ron.  
  
-Pero debemos ayudarle. No puede quedarse ahí tirado en medio del pasillo gritando- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron de piedra al oír eso de Hermione.  
  
-Yo paso- Dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez, por lo que Hermione tuvo que girarse y seguirles.  
  
-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, porque supongo que habréis ido vosotros a por los libros ¿Me equivoco al pensar eso?- Los dos chicos sólo se encogieron de hombros- Lo sabía. Esperadme entonces en la Sala Común, ¿vale?  
  
-Sí, pero no tardes, recuerda que Snape ha mandado los deberes más largos de la historia de Hogwarts- dijo el chico pelirrojo.  
  
Hermione se giró y emprendió su camino, pero Ron y Harry alcanzaron a oír algo proveniente de Hermione, parecido a "encima con exigencias..."  
  
Cuando Hermione se hubo ido Ron le dijo a Harry:  
  
-¿Quién crees que será el afortunado del que está enamorada Hermione  
  
-Vaya, Ron, pensé que lo sabías- se metió en la conversación Parvati  
  
-¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?  
  
-Vamos, Weasley, no te hagas como el que no quiere saber...todo el colegio lo sabe...Hermione está coladita por tus huesos.  
  
Ron se puso de pie y corrió hacia las habitaciones.  
  
-Ron, ¿por qué te has ido así? ¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz por ello?- Preguntó Harry, que al ver la reacción de su amigo decidió seguirle hacia las habitaciones.  
  
-Sí, Harry, estoy contento, pero es que ¿Cómo se supone que debo tratar a Hermione ahora? ¿Cómo debo declararme?- Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.  
  
-No te preocupes, Ron, lo tengo todo controlado...  
  
*Mientras en la Sala Común*  
  
-¿De verdad se lo ha creído?- Dijo una sorprendida Lavender.  
  
-Sí, por fin Weasley las va a pagar por haberme rechazado...-Le contestó Parvati  
  
*En los dormitorios*  
  
-Qué pretendes con todo esto, Harry?- dijo Ron confundido  
  
-Lo mismo que tú, Ron- Contestó Harry.  
  
-Pero yo no se hacer una carta de amor. Quedará cutre y cursi y....-pero fue interrumpido por el chico de lentes.  
  
-¡Ya, Ron. Pero si no probamos nunca sabremos si tu amor es de verdad correspondido!- le dijo exasperado  
  
-Bien, comencemos, pues- se le veía desconfiado.  
  
Cogieron un pergamino y comenzaron:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Ya me he enterado de lo tuyo con Krum. Es ese el motivo de mi carta. Tan sólo quería decirte que hay alguien más que te ama y quería decírtelo antes de que lo tuyo con Krum vaya demasiado lejos. Ese alguien no ha pasado un solo día sin pensar en ti, Hermione... Ese alguien soy yo, Ron Weasley. Espero que mis sentimientos sean de verdad correspondidos. Con afecto:  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
-¡Perfecto, Ron1 Eres todo un poeta- dijo Harry.  
  
-Ya, claro, ahora sólo falta enviarla. Iré a por una lechuza del colegio- dijo el aludido.  
  
Salió de la habitación hacia la lechucería, DEJANDO LA CARTA ENCIMA DEL ESCRITORIO.  
  
Harry decidió que era mejor ir a dormir, acaba de hacer la mayor estupidez de su vida. Había ayudado a su mejor amigo a declararse a la chica que ÉL quería y encima era su mejor amiga. Sí, toda una estupidez.  
  
Que se las arreglasen ella y Ron con el trabajo de DCAO, él iba a dormir, pero con cierta idea en mente.  
  
Al día siguiente los tres amigos bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.  
  
Ron no decía palabra, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy hixo su ronda matutina de sandeces y estupideces (Bastante ingeniosas, por cierto)  
  
Se sentaron y comenzaron con el desayuno, cuando de repente poco más de 50 lechuzas entraron por el amplio ventanal del comedor.  
  
Una lechuza marrón pardo, de plumaje refinado, aterrizó justo delante de Hermione.  
  
La chica desató el correo y comenzó a leer El Profeta, por lo que Ron desató la "esperada carta". Harry le pegó una torta en la mano a ron y le susurró que quedaría un poco extraño si la carta que había sido escrita por él, fuese leída por el mismo.  
  
-Hermione, tienes una carta- Dijo Ron un poco rojo.  
  
-Oh, gracias, Ron, no me había dado cuenta - respondió la chica  
  
Hermione se dispuso a leer la carta, por lo que el pelirrojo se iba azorando cada vez más.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Harry sonriendo- tenemos que ir a clase, será mejor que vayamos acabando ¿No?- intentaba calmar un poco la situación  
  
-No, Harry, hoy es sábado...- Hermione ahora les miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, pero se veía reflejada la tristeza en su rostro, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos miel.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Hermi?- dijo Ron, intentando disimular su sorpresa, pensó que el revelarle sus sentimientos le sentaría bien, no pensaba que reaccionaría de esa manera- ¿de quién es la carta?  
  
-¿Qué QUÉ PASA, QUE DE QUIÉN ES LA CARTA, RONALD WEASLEY?-Gritaba la chica. Por entonces todo el comedor se había girado para ver la causa de los gritos- ¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME VÁIS A VER DIRIGIÉNDOOS LA PALABRA!- La chica no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar-ESO VA POR TI TAMBIÉN, POTTER  
  
-¡VAYA SEÑORITA YO-NO-COMETO-UN-ERROR-EN-LA-VIDA, PENSÉ QUE EL DECIR LO QUE SENTÍA POR TI SERÍA BUENO, PERO YA VEO QUE NADA DE LO QUE HAGO O DIGO TE GUSTA! -Por entonces Ron también se había levantado y había comenzado a gritar.  
  
-¿Entonces esto es lo que sientes por mí Weasley?- Hermione ya había dejado de gritar. Se giró y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.  
  
Ron leyó:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Te mando esta carta para que sepas Que estas haciendo el ridículo, que Harry y yo Te estábamos utilizando, que ya era hora de que e Separases de nosotros y nos dejases en paz, Vete a hablar de cosas de chicas y déjanos que hablemos De lo que nosotros queramos, aunque siempre pensamos Que eras una ESTÚPIDA SANGRE SUCIA. Con esto te digo todo ¿No crees? Se despide:  
  
R.W  
  
Ron estaba más pálido que nunca. Harry nunca creyó verle tan pálido. De repente se giró a Harry, que estaba por el estilo y le gritó:  
  
-¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! SI NO HUBIESES LLEGADO TÚ CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS IDEAS NO HABRÍA OCURRIDO NADA DE ESTO.  
  
Dicho esto, Ron también salió del Gran Comedor. Ahora todo el mundo miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor, en especial a un chico de pelo alborotado y ojos color esmeralda. -¡QUÉ MIRÁIS!  
  
-Vaya, Potter, parece que el trío fantástico ha llegado al final de sus días. Ya era hora.  
  
-Cállate, Malfoy, y vete con los estúpidos Slytherin.  
  
Oh, sí, ya creo que lo haré-dijo el rubio sonriendo.  
  
Sí, todo el mundo pensaba que el trío fantástico había tocado fondo, pero el que más, Ron. Esto era genial, él ni siquiera había escrito la carta.  
  
Hermione lo único que hacía era ir a la biblioteca y concentrarse en estudiar. Cierto día que estaba metida como un personaje más del libro que leía, alguien la interrumpió. Levantó la vista y vio unos ojos azul oscuro:  
  
-Hola, Granger- dijo el chico  
  
No recibió respuesta.  
  
-He dicho "hola" - el chico cogió una silla la puso al revés y se sentó a horcajadas en ella.  
  
-Hola- contestó la chica sin levantar la vista del libro.  
  
-¡Vaya, si sabe hablar! Granger, mírame cuando te hablo, ¿no soy lo suficientemente interesante para ti?  
  
-Oye, no te pases y déjame en paz.  
  
-Está bien, pero había pensado que ya que no estás con tus maravillosos amiguitos no tienes con quién ir al baile, es decir, vienes conmigo.  
  
-¿qué te hace pensar eso, Zabini? Seguro que tengo muchos más pretendientes que tú.  
  
-Sí, ya, bueno, que vienes conmigo.  
  
-Que no, no voy a ir ni contigo ni con nadie.  
  
-Venga, Granger, lo pasaremos bien.  
  
-Es eso precisamente lo que no quiero hacer contigo, pasarlo bien.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera para darle celos a Weasley?  
  
-¿cómo sabes lo que siente Weasley? No me quiere ver ni en pintura, pero ahora que lo dices...  
  
-Sí o no?  
  
-Bueno, pero tienes que prometerme algo  
  
-Depende- dijo el chico pensando que ella le haría prometer alguna tontería.  
  
-Que le darás toda la envidia posible a Weasley y a Potter.  
  
-Vaya, y pensar que la chica era tonta.  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Bien- dijo Zabini- a las 8:00 en la escalera principal.  
  
-Allí estaré.  
  
**********************  
  
UUUUUUUUUH, ya se va poniendo más interesante, pero esto no es lo mejor, si queréis saber lo que pasa...REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Besitos y saludos ^^  
  
GRACIAS MAI-V POR TU REVIEW, ME ANIMÓ QUE TE GUSTASE, SIGUE LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS!! 


	4. El baile I

El baile  
  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la trama, son de la escritora original J.K. Rowling, y de su compañía, Rowling S. A ( (¬¬) *************************  
  
Todo el mundo ese día ardía en deseos de mostrar sus vestidos de gala, en especial las chicas, y bueno...en especial Parvati y Lavender. Se habían pasado toda la mañana mirándose en el espejo con el vestido puesto y ensayando sonrisas.  
  
Lo único que había hecho Hermione era probarse el vestido y elegir complementos, cosa que le había llevado aproximadamente... 5 minutos escasos. En la Sala Común, Harry estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" por décima vez.  
  
Ron jugaba en la otra punta de la sala al ajedrez mágico con Neville, al que también había ganado por décima vez. Hermione bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala, pero alguien la cierra el paso.  
  
-¡Seamus!- dijo la chica- que susto me has dado.  
  
-Ya...oye, Hermione, tienes que hablar con Ron, no sabes cómo está. Te puedo decir con toda seguridad que él no escribió la dichosa carta- le explicó Seamus.  
  
-Mira, Seamus. A mí también me gustaría creer eso, pero no puedo, y lo siento mucho, apártate.  
  
-Bueno, pues cuando te mentalices habla con él, por favor.  
  
-Ya veré, Seamus, ahora déjame pasar.  
  
Seamus se giró y se encogió de hombros mirando a Ron, por lo que dio a entender que no había conseguido cumplir su cometido, a lo que Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la chica.  
  
-¡Hermione, espera!- la Gryffindor no se giró- Por favor, gírate y háblame.  
  
Harry observaba la escena con atención. Ron lo iba a conseguir, ¿ Por qué no estropearlo?  
  
-¡ Weasley! ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a ella?- Gritó Harry  
  
A todo esto, Hermione se giró y le dijo:  
  
-¡Tú tampoco eres quién para dirigirte a mí, Potter, así que a Weasley le dejas en paz!-  
  
-Oh, Hermione, gracias por defenderme- Dijo Ron con la esperanza de que ella le volviese a hablar.  
  
-Primero, me llamas Granger ¿Vale? Y segundo, yo no te he defendido, he dicho una verdad, él tiene el mismo derecho que tú a hablarme, es decir, NINGUNO- contestó la chica con una fría mirada hacia ambos.  
  
Toda la Sala Común se había cayado ante semejante espectáculo y sólo reaccionaron cuando el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se cerró habiendo dejado pasar a Hermione.  
  
-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, ESTÚPIDO WEASLEY!, ¿de verdad creías que te volvería a hablar? Ja-ja, permite que me ría, qué ingenuo- dijo Harry, al que cada vez se le acumulaba más ira hacia el pelirrojo.  
  
Ron sólo pudo responder con un puñetazo a la pared.  
  
-¡TODO ES TU CULPA! T-O-D-O .Tú no tenías porqué haberme dicho lo de la carta.  
  
-¡Oh, perdona!, ¡Pero creí que a los AMIGOS se les solía ayudar, pero como tú nunca fuiste un buen amigo dudo mucho que estuvieses enterado de ello!  
  
Ron se abalanzó sobre Harry y le arreó un puñetazo en la nariz, a lo que Harry respondió con una patada en el estómago.  
  
Harry vio a Ron retorcerse en el suelo, como si le estuviesen aplicando la maldición Cruciatus, mientras que Seamus y Dean le sujetaban. Ron se levantó del suelo y le dijo:  
  
-Esto se te está yendo de las manos ¿No crees?- dicho esto salió de la Sala Común.  
  
-Vaya manera de empezar la jornada de baile- dijo Dean para romper el hielo  
  
-Será mejor que subamos a la habitación ya ¿no?- Dijo Harry, lo que más bien sonó como una orden.  
  
Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, puñetazo y patada "¿Dónde demonios podría estar Hermione?" pensaba Ron. Por fin la vio, pero...¿con quién estaba? Ah, era Zabini, claro, su pareja de baile. Hermione se giró y Ron se escondió tras una columna. La chica se despidió del Slytherin y se dirigió a su Sala Común.  
  
Al entras vio que la sala estaba vacía, a excepción de los alumnos menores que no asistirían al baile. Decidió sentarse, no deseaba oír los grititos impacientes de sus compañeras de habitación. Al rato entró Ron y Hermione subió corriendo a la habitación para evitar una nueva discusión.  
  
En su habitación había un revuelo increíble. No sólo estaban Parvati Y lavender, sino que también se las habían unido las de 4º y 5º curso, aquello parecía un salón de belleza, algo que no le agradaba demasiado, y menos con su humor. Cogió su vestido y los útiles necesarios y se metió al baño. Al cabo de media hora salió con un vestido largo de un tono beige con su túnica de gala, que iba a juego. Llevaba una coleta alta, de la que salía graciosos rizos, más pronunciados y ordenados, desechó la idea de usar una poción alisadora, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas, lo necesario para ir maquillada discretamente.  
  
Se unió a Ginny que la estaba esperando en la cama de Lavender y allí comenzaron a hablar para pasar el rato, mientras las demás acababan de prepararse.  
  
-Hermione, mi hermano no escribió esa carta, y lo se porque, bueno...  
  
-¿Qué, Ginny. Tú también vas a empezar?  
  
-Mira, eso es imposible, y te voy a decir algo que se que no debería, pero...ahí va.  
  
-Vamos, Ginny, no tengo todo el día.  
  
-A ver, mi hermano, este verano algunas tardes se venía a mi habitación y hablábamos.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-¡Ay!, déjame acabar  
  
-Una tarde que llovía y no podía entrenar al Qudditch, vino y me dijo que si sabía algo de ti. Le dije que estabas con Krum en Bulgaria.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
-¿Está en Bulgaria?- dijo un chico pelirrojo con cara de tristeza.  
  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes, vuelve dentro de una semana- le contestó su hermana.  
  
-Una semana...eso es demasiado- volvió a decir Ron.  
  
-¿Demasiado para qué?- le preguntó intrigada ella- la quieres demasiado-  
  
- ¡No la quiero de ese modo que tú estás pensando!-  
  
-Tengo entendido que es la NOVIA DE VÍCTOR KRUM-  
  
-Que sean felices-  
  
-Y que él le ha pedido matrimonio-  
  
-Pues que se casen, no asistiré a la boda, además, sólo tiene 16 años para casarse.  
  
-Y tendrán muuuuchos hijitos.- la sonrisa de Ginny aumentaba, pero la de Ron cada vez se iba haciendo más triste.  
  
-Se amargará la vida-  
  
-Y tendrán una hermosa casa en Bulgaria, otra en Inglaterra, y tendrán mucho dinero, y serán famosos  
  
-¡Para ya, Gin! Lo has conseguido, ¡LA QUIERO! ¡AMO A HERMONE GRANGER! ¿contenta?  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta y aparecieron dos gemelos también pelirrojos  
  
-¡El niño se nos casa!- se burlaron ambos.  
  
***Fin Flash Back***  
  
-Ginny, ¿por qué te inventaste lo de Viktor?- preguntó mosqueada la castaña  
  
-Mira, Hermione eres una cabezota, no entiendes, no haces caso ¡Vale, es tu problema!  
  
La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, abrió la puerta, pero antes se giró y dijo:  
  
-Hermione, mi hermano te quiere- después de esto cerró la puerta.  
  
Hermione estaba confundida, lo único que pudo decir fue:  
  
-Ginny no intentes arreglar las cosas con mentiras- y también se dirigió a la Sala Común.  
  
Hermione bajó a la sala, y vio a Ron con Parvati y a Harry con Lavender, se sentó en un sillón y esperó a la hora en la que se tendría que encontrar con Zabini.  
  
Esa hora llegó y bajó a las escaleras principales. La verdad es que el chico no estaba mal, y tenía ese rasgo Slytherin característico de cada uno de ellos, esa ironía, ese sarcasmo y en cierta parte "maldad" que ella no sabía por qué, pero le atraía.  
  
Allí estaba él, con su típica sonrisa "malvada" y esos ojos que con sólo mirarlos conseguían su propósito, y ese pelo negro que caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, oh, era perfecto, pero él no la quería, bueno en lo referente al amor y ella no le quería, era simple interés mutuo.  
  
-Vaya, Granger, estás más guapa de lo normal- dijo él intentando ser "amable"  
  
-No, ¿de verdad?- contestó ella sarcásticamente  
  
-Eh, tranquila, sólo intentaba ser amable- se defendió en chico.  
  
-¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?-  
  
-Todavía no está abierto, pero, mejor esperamos en la puerta- dijo Zabini al ver que Potter y Weasley se dirigían hacia allí.  
  
-Muy ingenioso-  
  
Harry y Ron miraban a la extraña pareja, la verdad es que estaban celosos, bueno... ¿Cuál era la palabra?...¿preocupado?, sí, exactamente, a parte de celosos estaban preocupados. Blaise y Hermione se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas (ya habían abierto el Gran Comedor). Blaise quería sentarse con Draco y Pansy, pero Hermione le advirtió lo que pasaría. Se sentaron sólos, y al rato una pareja no muy agradable, para el gusto de Blaise se sentó con ellos.  
  
-¡Vaya, Hermione! ¿Es él tu pareja?- Dijo Justin mirando con "asco" a Blaise  
  
-Sí, lo es, ahora si no os importa vamos a bailar, ¿a que sí, Zabini?  
  
-Eh...sí, por supuesto, Granger.  
  
-Pues vaya pareja, ¡pero si se llaman hasta por el apellido!- dijo Hannah Abbot, la pareja de Justin.  
  
-Vamos, Abbot- dijo Justin, y ambos rieron.  
  
Mientras tanto Blaise y Hermione bailaban en la pista, observados por un furioso Harry y un exasperado Ron .  
  
-¡Ya te lo he dicho, Parvati, no quiero bailar!- dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
-¡Pues me iré!- respondió la chica  
  
-Parvati, bailaré contigo la siguiente canción, te lo prometo- dijo el chico intentando ser un poco más amable.  
  
Harry pudo observar como Blaise y Hermione salían del Gran Comedor. Acto seguido se levantó y los siguió, dejando a Lavender más sola que la una.  
  
La pareja salió a una pasillo, seguido por Harry a una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto. Vio como Blaise besaba a Hermione y cómo ella no lo evitaba (N/A: como para evitarlo O_O) "Esto es demasiado" pensó Harry, él, Blaise, la "acorraló" contra la pared.  
  
-Mmmmfgh...Blaise...esto....no....¡Blaise!- cortó la chica  
  
-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó impaciente el muchacho.  
  
-Que no quiero besarte  
  
-Pero yo a ti sí  
  
-Ya, pero quiero irme a mi sala común, déjame pasar.  
  
-No has cumplido, Granger- y volvió a besar a la chica.  
  
-No, Blaise...por favor, que no...¡He dicho que no! ¡SUÉLTAME!  
  
-¡ Los tratos se cumplen!- Blaise se estaba comenzando a mosquear.  
  
-Y yo lo cumpliré, pero no de esta manera.  
  
-De la manera que yo diga, Granger, sino las pagarás.  
  
Se oyó una tercera voz:  
  
-Zabini, esa no es manera de tratar a tu pareja de Baile-  
  
-¡Potter!, ¿y dónde te has dejado tú a la tuya?- dijo Zabini  
  
-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione- Digo...¡Potter! ¿Estabas espiando?-  
  
-Déjala en paz, Potter, ¿no ves que tú ya no eres su amigo?  
  
-¿Y tú sí, Zabini?- dijo en niño que vivió (N/A: y debió morir XD)  
  
-Ninguno de los dos es mi amigo, y ahora me voy, estoy harta de este estúpido baile, y de todos vosotros- dijo Hermione, y acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección a su Sala Común.  
  
-Lo fastidias todo, Potter. La próxima vez no te saldrá tan bien lo que te hizo Weasley va a ser poco en comparación con lo que to voy a hacer yo  
  
-¿cómo sabes que Weasley y yo nos peleamos?  
  
-Me lo dijo tu querida Granger, los rumores corren hasta llegar a Dumbledore  
  
los dos chicos se acercaron y rieron, después ambos "chocaron" las manos:  
  
-Jajaja, muy ingenioso, "Dumbledore lo arreglará" lo estas haciendo bien "Potter", nos vemos.  
  
-Adiós, Blaise. 


	5. El baile II

El baile II  
  
El baile tocaba a su fin y la gente se iba ya a sus respectivas Salas. Al llegar Ron a la suya, vio a Hermione llorando y él se acerco (N/A: ¿No os dais cuenta de que Hermione en todos los fics llora?) para intentar hablar con ella.  
  
-¿Hermione?- dijo él  
  
-¡Vete, Ron!  
  
-Vamos mejorando, por lo menos ya me tratas por mi nombre  
  
-No estoy para bromas.  
  
-Verás...Hermione, yo quería hablar contigo-  
  
-Empieza- En realidad ella quería tanto como él que todo volviera a ser como antes  
  
-Mira, sé que no me vas a creer, pero yo no escribí la carta. Yo le dije a Harry lo que sentía por ti, que no es ni mucho menos lo que pone en la carta. Le dije que te quería mucho, no como amiga, ni como hermana; él decidió ayudarme a declarate mis sentimientos y escribimos una carta, bueno, yo le dicté, no Harry, o al menos eso creá- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- El caso es que alguien debió cambiarlo. ¿De verdad crees que si lo que ponía en la carta fuese verdad, estaría aquí hablando contigo, intentando arreglar las cosas, intentando convencerte de que te amo, Hermione? Lo habría dejado como está y me habría olvidado de ti, y eso...eso....es imposible- dijo esto con un leve sonrojo.  
  
-Oh, Ron, cuánto lo siento- fue lo único que acertó a decir la chica, y acto seguido abrazó al pelirrojo.  
  
-Yo también. Ahora sólo queda arreglarlo con Harry- dijo Ron.  
  
-Oye, Ron. ¿Sólo estabais Harry y tú cuando escribisteis la carta?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sí, ¿Por?  
  
-Porque si vosotros dos erais los únicos que sabíais de la existencia de la carta ¿Quén la cambió?  
  
-Vamos, Hermione, no creo que Harry sea capaz de hacer algo así- contestó el pelirrojo.  
  
-¿De quién era la lechuza?- preguntó la chica  
  
-De la lechucería del colegio, Hermi, esto parece el 3er grado,  
  
-Y...¿Quién fue a por la lechuza?  
  
-Yo. Cogí la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y fui.  
  
-Y no te llevaste contigo la carta, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Pues...no  
  
-¿Y cuando la atasteis a la pata de la lechuza no la releísteis, ni nada por el estilo?  
  
-Nada  
  
-Es decir, que no supiste si la carta que estabas atando era la que tú habías escrito.  
  
-Hermione, Harry no hace esas cosas.  
  
-Ya sé, ya sé, pero piensa, Ron, Harry esa noche no bajó para hacer el trabajo de DCAO que nos mandó Snape.  
  
-Un momento...Ven Hermione, tengo una idea.  
  
Subieron a la habitación de los chicos y Ron empezó a rebuscar el baúl de Harry.  
  
-Ron, esto no está bien, yo no debería estar aquí, imagina que viene Harry y ve que es de él de quien sospechamos quien cambió la carta.-dijo Hermione asustada.  
  
-Mira, sólo mejor que yo me vaya a mi habitación y mañana hablamos con Harry ¿vale?  
  
-¿Qué haces, Ron?- dijo la voz de otro chico.  
  
Hermione se giró y vio a Harry apoyado en el marco del gran portón de madera. Genial, había pillado a Ron revolviendo en su baúl y a Hermione con él, esto cada vez se ponía mejor.  
  
-¿¡Qué demonios haces, Ron!?- Volvió a preguntar harry, pero esta vez de una forma más violenta.  
  
-N...Na....Nada, Harry- Dijo Ron, visiblemente nervioso.  
  
-Sólo buscábamos tu capa de invisibilidad, Harry- Intentó arreglarlo la chica.  
  
_ah, que ahora soy Harry, no Potter- dijo Harry con una nota irónica en su voz- Y si vosotros supuestamente no sois mis amigos ¿Con qué derecho me cogéis MI capa sin MI permiso? Eso sólo era posible cuando éramos amigos.  
  
-No, Harry, todo fue un malentendido, volvamos a ser amigos ¿Vale?- Los acontecimientos se estaban acelerando demasiado  
  
-A mí con eso no me vale, Weasley ¿De verdad crees que voy a caer en tu asqueroso juego, Granger? ¿De verdad crees que voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que ella y tú estéis revolviendo en mi baúl?- Hizo una pausa, haciendo ver que meditaba- NO  
  
-Pero Harry...Se...- Pero no pudo continuar  
  
-¿Te gustaría, Weasley, estar en mi lugar?- Le cortó Harry  
  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que te ocurrió o lo que te pueda ocurrir con Lord Voldemort- Le reprochó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Ya veo que lo único que buscabas era la atención de ella, ¿No?- Señaló con la cabeza a Hermione  
  
-Espera un momento- dijo la aludida- ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? El tema se está desviando demasiado.  
  
-Es sencillo- dijo el pelirrojo- ambos estamos enamorados de ti, ¿No es cierto, Harry?  
  
El chico asintió con la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los puños, conteniendo la ira que en ese mismo instante deseaba descargar sobre Weasley  
  
-Tú lo sabías, ¿No es así?- dijo un sorprendido Harry, eso sí, evitando que se reflejara en su rostro. Mantener el semblante inexpresivo, se repetía cada dos por tres.- Y aún así me pediste ayuda para escribir la carta ¿Qué podía hacer yo para que esa carta no llegase a su destinatario? Sencillo, simple, deberías haberlo averiguado antes.  
  
-Frena, Harry. Por entonces yo no sabía que tú estabas enamorado de ella.  
  
La chica observaba la escena desde un rincón de la habitación. Harry se giró y salió de la habitación...ahora mismo era un chico con apariencia Gryffindor, pero "alma" y "sentimientos" Slytherin.  
  
********************************  
  
Fin de la segunda parte del capítulo!! ¿interesante? Sólo me queda decir que acepto REVIEWS, REVIEWS, tomates, lechugas zanahorias, NABOS y ....................REVIEWS!!! Saludos y besitos!! ^^  
  
P.D: Lo de que Harry está enamorado de Hermione no os lo creáis del todo, sólo hay que seguir la historia.  
  
Contestaciones a los reviews: Mai-v-( Muchas gracias por el review!! Espero que no se te pierda el interés entero, quiero decir, que sigas leyendo mi historia ^^, don´t worry, ya quedan sólo dos capítulos!! Saludos!  
  
IratyRowling-( Gracias por tu review, anima mucho!! ^^, por cierto, te he dejado un review en tu historia de las gogós, me ha gustado mucho^^ Saludos  
  
Airama Meg( Jejejeje, ya te contesto a tus reviews. Muchas gracias, pero esta no es una de mis mejores historias (en realidad ninguna es buena ¬¬) gracias por tu "apoyo incondicional" XD, bueno, te dejo, que te dolía la cabeza, no?? Acepto nabos!! 


	6. En la enfermería 6 chapter

En la enfermería  
  
La situación se ponía cada vez más "siniestra", parecía que Harry estuviese bajo un hechizo de Voldemort, nunca habría reaccionado así (N/A: o_Ô?)  
  
-Hermione, nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto, pero a Harry le ciegan los celos- Estaban amibos desayunando en el Gran Comedor  
  
-¡Vaya, Ron! No me había dado cuenta- dijo Hermione sarcástica  
  
-Mira, necesitamos hablar con Harry y decidir...  
  
-¿Decidir, qué, Ron?, ¿Con quién me quedo de los dos? Pues permíteme decirte que no estoy dispuesta a elegir entre nadie, Ron, os quiero....sí, os quiero pero no como se supone que vosotros querríais(N/A: ¿Eso también suena a Barney, Airama? XD FRIENDS!!), no os molestéis en pelearos más- La chica se levantó y se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor, pero cuando se acercaba al portón que permitía el acceso a la sala, ésta se abrió inesperadamente y ,más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo caer a Hermione hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el suelo (N/A: qué tonta...¬¬)  
  
-Vaya, Granger, te encuentro hasta en el café ¿Qué diantre haces tirada en el suelo? Ya sé que merezco que todo el mundo se arrodille cuando paso, pero lo tuyo es exagerado, ¿no crees?- Dijo un divertido Malfoy- Muy bien, así me gusta, Granger, ahí es donde deberías istar todos los Sangre Sucia, al servicio de los Malfoy.  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Ayudaba a incorporarse Ron a la chica.  
  
-La muy estúpida se puso tras la puerta y esperó a que alguien entrase para golpearse a sí misma- Prosiguió el rubio Slytherin- Hay que ver lo que hacen los Sangre Sucia para que se les respete. ¿Me permites un consejo, Granger? Así no llegaras a ser como yo, deberías morir en el intento.-rió él  
  
-Sabes tan bien como yo, que me disponía salir cuando tú entraste y yo choqué con la puerta por tu maldita culpa, si no hubieses entrado con tus aires de superioridad...-Pero Malfoy la cortó  
  
-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Sangre Sucia. ¿Dónde está vuestro amiguito Potter? Ah, no que ayer volvisteis a discutir.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Malfoy? Ni Ron ni yo te lo hemos mencionado, y dudo mucho que Harry se haya hecho tu mejor amigo ahora.  
  
-Eh, esto...mmm...¿a ti que te importa? ¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!- y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su mesa.  
  
-¡Ay!- se quejó Hermione (N/A: ¬¬)  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?- se preocupó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Está bien, pero apresurémonos o no llegaremos a clase.  
  
LLEgaron a la enfermería y Ron tuvo que salir, debido a lo que la enfermero denominó como "falta de descanso" El chico se extrañó, llevaba lo que había pasado de día sin ver a Harry, no había bajado ni siquiera a desayunar, tampoco se molestó ayer en la noche en ver si fue a dormir, estaba demasiado dolido. Harry no entendía a razones.  
  
Hermione se hallaba en una de las camas de la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey arreglaba unos papeles, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y un chico de hermosos ojos verdes irrumpió en la sala.  
  
-¡Hermione!- gritó el recién llegado.  
  
-Sssshh- advirtió la Sra. Pomfrey  
  
-Harry, te decidiste a venir- dijo Hermione  
  
El chico asintió con la cabeza. Se notaba que había venido corriendo, pues su respiración era agitada  
  
-Mira, Harry, sé lo que vas a decir, pero yo...- pero el chico hizo un gesto para que se callase.  
  
-Sólo vengo a decirte que me marcho  
  
-¿¡A dónde!? No puedes irte sin acabar tu formación como mago  
  
-Sirius y Remus me ensañarán todo lo que me queda por aprender sobre la magia  
  
-¡No, Harry!, no te vayas, por favor.  
  
Pero el chico se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes murmurar para sí mismo "Estúpida Gryffindor"  
  
Cuando Hermione salió de la enfermería fue corriendo a buscar a Ron para contarle lo sucedido.  
  
-¡Eso no puede ser!- dijo alarmado él.  
  
-Debemos decírselo a Dumbledore- Dijo Hermione como solución  
  
-¿Y qué hará? "No señor Potter, tiene prohibido salir a los terrenos del colegio"- dijo Ron poniendo voz estúpida.  
  
-Pues era precisamente lo que pensaba que iba a decir, Ron- le espetó la castaña.  
  
-Vayamos, pues- propuso el chico  
  
Llegaron a la ya conocida gárgola que permitía el acceso al despacho del director.  
  
-Genial ¿y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?- preguntó un impaciente Ron- no andamos muy sobrados de tiempo, que se diga.  
  
Tengo una idea- dijo Hermione, pasando por alto los comentarios de su amigo.  
  
************************  
  
Vale, aquí se acabó el capítulo. No está muy lucido que se diga, pero qué se le va a hacer... ¬¬  
  
Contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Mai-v: Demasiadas preguntas ^^ ya se verá!! En el siguiente capítulo se aclaran las dudas, que por cierto el capítulo se llama "Se aclaran las dudas" ^^U Y en el último se sabrá de la pareja que se forma...que creo que ya es más que obvio, de todas maneras no diré nada, sólo...GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! Besitos ^^ 


End file.
